Akane Half
by Miki Bidan
Summary: What happens when Ranma accidently pours a bucket of water from the cursed springs on Akane? What will she transform into? A hilarious story!Read And review!
1. Akane Tendo and The Cursed Springs

**Akane ½**

**This is my first Ranma ½ fic! Read and review for god's sake! Be sure to be gentle.**

**Disclaimer- I had signed the contract papers for legal custody of Ranma ½ but they turned out to be fake! Sniff Sniff **

**1. Akane Tendo And The Cursed Springs**

"It's your fault, AKANE TENDO!"

"No! It's your fault, RANMA SAOTOME!"

"You're fault!"

"You're Fault!"

"YOU'RE FAULT!"

"YOU'RE FAULT!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"Dinner's ready!"

Akane and Ranma glared at Kasumi. "What?" Kasumi asked. Ranma and Akane sighed. They sat down for dinner. Soun noticed the glared looks from Ranma to Akane and Akane to Ranma. He nudged Genma. "What, Tendo?" he whispered. "Look at Ranma and Akane." Soun whispered.

Genma turned his gaze to them. Ranma shot Akane a death glare; Akane shot him a bigger one. In a few minutes they were having a glaring contest. "WAIT!" Soun shouted. Everyone put down their chopsticks.

"What's going on, Akane?" he asked. "Dad! Ranma! He- he did the most horrible thing to me!" she said. "What did he do?" "He tripped a bucket of water over me!" Akane said in a low voice. Soun's features turned confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. "A bucket of water of the cursed springs." Akane whispered.

Silence.

Dead silence.

"**WHAT**!" Akane looked away. "So what do you turn into?" Soun asked. "DAD!" Akane shouted. Soun lifted up his glass of water and threw it on her. Akane screamed as the water made contact with her skin.

"Akane? Akane where are you?" Soun looked around for her. "Mr. T, she's here!" Ranma said. He opened his palm to show a pink spider. Kasumi screamed. "Akane! Is that you, Akane?" Nabiki smiled and went on with her meal. Akane looked at her giant fiancé, then her giant father and then her giant father- in- law. She saw giant Nabiki and giant Kasumi. Then she saw something that terrified her a lot.

A giant Happosai.

Akane sat down. Her life had turned upside down. Ranma! She'll deal with him afterwards!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Miki: Hope you liked it! I got this idea when I was reading some Ranma ½ fic's summary!**

**Ranma: Hey, you mean Akane will be a spider for life?**

**Akane: Jerk! All because of you!**

**Miki: Who me?**

**Ranma: No! She means me.**

**Miki: Now, let them both fight and I'll continue with the story. Sorry the first chapter was short! Tell me if you liked it and review! Bye!**


	2. What had happened

**A New Chapter! First of all a huge and enormous thanks to 2 anonymous reviewers. **

**A good start- A weird name. thanks a lot! I was soo relieved and thanks for your help! You helped me a lot! I'll show a flashback in this chapter. Keep reviewing! You don't know how happy I am! THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP!**

**Maniac- Actually, when I was writing this fic I wrote the word spider and all of a sudden the colour pink made it's way! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**Then to-**

**Novice 91- Good idea! Great! I'll surely use it! THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND GIVING ME THAT IDEA OF YOURS.**

**Disclaimer: Who owns the red bucket? MEE! Who owns the water? MEE! Who owns the table? MEE! Who owns Ranma ½? Rumiko Takaishi!**

**2. What had happened…**

Akane looked around at the giants and her mind wandered back at what had happened at that time-

_Flashback -_

_Akane's pov_

_Ranma is such a lazy bump! I just asked him to help me get this table to dad's room and he said no! Plain no! How dare he! I lifted this table and oof it's heavy! _

_Why is dad's room so far away from mine? I'll get that Ranma! Look! There he is. I can't believe it he said he had some work to do and he snoozing in the backyard? Idiot Ranma, I'll deal with you! _

_Ouch! My elbow just hit a door frame. Owww, it hurts. Ahh, here it is. I entered the room and was greeted by my dad worshiping that Happosai. That bald headed dwarf! He looked at me and smiled. "Hi, Akane!" he grinned. "Ranma did not put this on will you put it on for me?" with this he took out that dreadful pink thing and waved it on my face. I was boiling with rage inside. _

_"You disgusting old thing!" I screamed and kicked him that sent him out of the house to Kuno's place directly on Kodachi's lap. "Hi, sweetie!" he said. Kodachi screamed and kicked him out._

_Now, it's time to deal with Ranma. I've 2 reasons for this_

_First- He lied to me that he had work and slept the whole time._

_Second- It was his turn to pour out the water from the bathroom._

_Oh yah, I'll tell you about something, to help Kasumi we take turns to clean the bath and it was his turn today. To help him I drained the water but I found another bucket of water. I decide to leave it to Ranma but he didn't do it. How dare he!_

_I walked to him and kicked him. "You! Get up!" I shouted. Ranma popped up. "What?" he asked. "You jerk! I asked you to help me move the table! You told me that you were busy and you were actually snoozing here! Then it is your turn today to…" I stopped and I dragged a very confused Ranma to the bathroom and pointed to the bucket. "THIS!" I shouted. Ranma looked at the bucket. "Hey, is this a new bucket?" he asked. I looked at it. "Yah, I never knew we had a new red bucket in the house." I muttered._

_The bucket was shiny and new. It was red in colour and the water in it looked hot. "How come the water's still hot?" Ranma asked. "I don't know. Hey, wait, why did I bring you here?" Ranma looked terrified. "Don't remember! Don't Remember!" he muttered between his teeth._

"_Oh yah! I remember! You! Take this!" I lifted the bucket and boy! It was heavy. I took a deep breath and lifted it in the air and threw it on Ranma's face. Ranma cried out loud and as an reflex action he jumped, kicked the bucket while doing a somersault in the air and the next thing I saw was a bucket full of water coming towards me…_

_I opened my eyes. I felt weird. I looked around. Everything had grown giant all of a sudden. I heard a thunderous voice. "Akane, where are you?" I looked up to see a giant Ranma. "Ranma! I'm here!" I shouted out but he couldn't hear me. _

"_Akane?" he wandered around the bathroom. Suddenly the earth began to shake and I looked in front of me too see a huge foot approaching. I screamed and tried to run but the floor of the bath was slippery. I saw the foot on top of me. I prayed to Kami. Suddenly, the foot stopped and it turned away. Ranma bent down._

"_A spider!" he shouted. I knew for sure that she was going to be deaf. He scooped me in his hand. "Hey, little spidey!" he said peering at me. "Have you see Akane? My uncute fiancée?" Ranma asked. I fumed. "Hey, you jerk. It's me! Idiot!" I screamed as loud as I could. Ranma's eyes widened. "Akane? Is that you?" he asked. "Yes, you idiot!" I called out. Ranma's widened till they looked ready to tear apart from his skin. _

_I sat on the bucket turned upside down and Ranma paced in the bathroom. After a few seconds he stopped and turned to me and peered at me. "I know what happened to you!" he said. "What?" I asked in my tiny spidey voice. "You got cursed from the water of the cursed springs and now the only way to make you a normal Akane is…" He scooped me gently and took me near the tap. _

_Hot water gushed on me. I screamed and opened my eyes to see Ranma in front of me. I looked at my hands and sighed. I had turned back to normal._

_End of flashback and Akane's Pov._

Suddenly Nabiki poured a kettle of hot water on Ranma's hand. Akane sat there. "Hey, she's back to normal!" Soun said. "Hey, Dad, did you buy a new bucket or something?" Ranma asked Genma. Genma shook his head. "Dad, you did?" Akane asked Soun. He shook his head.

"Nabiki?"

Shake.

"Kasumi?"

Shake

"Happosai?"

Shake.

"Then who?"

"I don't know but have to find out!" Ranma said.

"Oh yah! Mr. detective!" Akane said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes!" Ranma said holding his chin up high.

**Miki: Hey, did you like it? A huge thanks to A Great Story. I tell you, you should join this site. You'll write great stories!**

**Happosai: Hey, Miki, did you see Ranma?**

**Ranma hides behind the chair. **

**Miki: yes, he is there! Behind the chair and in his female form!**

**Happosai: Ranma!**

**Goes to search for him**

**Miki: Keep reviewing. **


	3. Kuno and The Pink Spider

**Akane ½**

**First of all some things to say to the reviewers-**

**A good start- I'm dying to know who you are! If you are on this site please send me your pen name. I would like to be friends with you!**

**Rabid Badger- don't feel bad but can you make it clear about your review. Please! I'm not able to understand. Sorry, but please repeat and tell me in clear words where I am going wrong. Please, it's a request! And about that thing you told about Ranma squishing Akane. It's just for fun, you know. **

**Dedication- Ai Maeda, Kouji Wada and Trisha. **

**Those who have not reviewed and are yet reading this story, Thanks!**

**Japanese lesson- Kami Sama- God**

**Tadaima- I'm back!**

**Okaerinasai- Welcome back!**

**Disclaimer- Ranma ½ doesn't belong to me but I own Tsujai Naruto!**

**3. Kuno and The Pink Spider.**

"Akane, get up!" Akane moaned. "Please, Kasumi, let me sleep!" Kasumi smiled and pulled the bed cover's off. Akane curled into a tight ball as soon as the cold air hit her skin"Akane. You're gonna be late. Ranma's ready, all ready!" Kasumi said. Akane Got up. "Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late!" she screamed and started running around to get ready. Ranma waited for her outside.

"Ranma, we're gonna be late! Come fast." Akane said. Ranma was as cool as usual. "You're late!" He said coolly. "Cummon!" Akane said and pulled Ranma.

"Hello, Akane, my sweet princess!" Kuno said all of a sudden. Akane was so scared that she screamed. "Oh! It's you, Kuno!" she said. "What do you want?" "Nothing, I was checking if you have seen my Pigtailed Princess!" Kuno asked looking around. "No!" Akane said.

"I, Tatewaki Kuno, will surely find both of the princesses and will serve them till I die!" He said standing in a heroic position. "I take your leave, Akane. Be waiting for me at the cliff which overlooks a sea and be waiting for me…" He said and he was like gone with the wind.

"He's one weird guy!" Ranma said. "As if your not!" Akane said. "Hey!"

The bell rang and Akane stretched. She wanted to go to the washroom to clean her face. "Ranma, I'm going!" she said. Ranma was too busy chasing Happosai around the school again. Akane walked to the wash room and opened the tap. The water gushed out and touched her hands and…

Akane looked up. 'Ahh! I must have transformed. Oh my god! Now I have to find hot water.' She thought as she looked around. She crawled to the door. It was closed and how would she open it? Akane sat down. Unless someone else opened it she would not be able to go out. Akane didn't want to be trapped in the

Washroom! She would prefer being trapped in Kuno's house for 1 whole day!

Akane wished that someone would open the door. 'Open the door, open the door, open the door!' she muttered. She heard a creak. YES! She crawled into a safe place. Someone opened the door. It was one of the high school girls. She entered.

_Meanwhile_

Ranma hit his fist on his desk. "YOU! Happosai, you won't get away!" Ranma shouted. He took his back pack and hit Happosai. Happosai dodged and cheeky grin. Ranma fumed. "You won't get away with this!" Ranma jumped and ran after Happosai who went giggling madly.

"Akane! Akane!" Kuno called out. "Akane! Where are you?" he searched for her around the class room. He sighed and placed his backpack on a desk. He was tired. Where was his princess?

Akane took the chance and crawled outside the door only to face a large foot. She was terrified and the foot was bout to lift but it stopped and moved away. She made her way to the classroom praying that Ranma will be there. She walked through the corridors, avoiding people's feet. She had to climb stair.

Ooff!

Stairs?

How will she do that! She reached the foot of the stairs.

"Kami Sama, help me!" she whispered. She looked around. Her eyes wandered to a boy. He was her class mate. His name was Tsujai Naruto. He was a 100 brat! Akane hated him. He was an avid fan of Happosai. He used to dream being his partner in stealing… Agh! Yuk! Akane thought.

"Hey, I'm going upstairs, bye!" He said. Aha! Akane crawled on to his foot. She never thought she would be riding on Naruto's foot! Eww! That was disgusting. Naruto climbed the stairs and headed to his classroom unaware of his fellow student who was on him at the moment. He sighed and opened the door of the classroom. Kuno and Daisuke were there. Hiroshi was writing something and Kuno was still searching for Akane.

Akane crawled off his leg. She searched for Ranma's desk. She found it. She looked up. The desk was sooo tall. Akane's spidey neck hurt when she looked up. Suddenly, she remembered something. She was a spider and spiders can climb.

She looked at her hands cough legs. They looked sticky. She put one on the desk. YES! She could climb. She climbed up carefully. When she reached the top, she saw Ranma's backpack. She climbed into the bag.

Kuno sighed defeated. He couldn't find his princess. He lifted his backpack and walked home. He opened the door of his house. "Tadaima!" he said.

"Okaerinsasai" Said Sasuke. He put his backpack on the couch and went inside for refreshments.

Akane woke up. She had fallen asleep. She looked around to find books. Ahh, she was in Ranma's bag. She crawled out of the bag. She looked around to meet unfamiliar surroundings. She crawled down to find Ranma. She heard a shrill voice. "Brother Dear, where are you?" she seemed to recognise that voice. A frock swept past her making her to sweep off her feet. She looked up to meet a familiar face. Her eyes widened.

She was at the…the…

Kuno Residence!

**Miki: Ahhh… there you go!**

**Kuno: Hey, Miki, how's it going?**

**Miki: Hey, Tatewaki! **

**Kuno: Tatewaki? **

**Miki: Anyway, R and R!**


	4. Kuno's house

**I hope I am entertaining you! Now the 4th chapter.**

**Rabid Badger- Thanks a lot. A hundred thanks to you. I'm so flattered to know that people really love my stories. Actually, Akane appears like Ryouga and Shampoo. (Isn't Shampoo a really cute name for her?) **

**Jenny- sorry to disappoint you but I don't think I'm good at writing romance!**

**A Good Start- here's a chapter for you. **

**Sorry I'm late but I was busy writing my other fanfic!**

**Disclaimer- How many times do I have to tell you that I don't own Ranma 1/2 .**

**4. Kuno's house**.

Akane looked around and gave a small gasp as she saw Kodachi. "Gosh! It's…It's Kodachi!" she said. Luckily Kodachi didn't hear her! Akane crawled back into the bag and tried climbed on a book. "Tatewaki Kuno." Was written on the books. Akane gave a small spidey gasp.

She was in Kuno's bag. Gosh! She had to find the main door and get out of here. She crawled out of the bag and looked around at her surroundings. She knew Kuno was a rich boy but she never had visited his house. The living room was soo huge. She could easily get lost.

She crawled down to the floor. Kodachi was still searching for Tatewaki. "Yes, sister." She heard. She looked back to see Kuno walking to his sister. "Brother dear, I'm going out for a while, will you take care of the house?" Kodachi said in her bittersweet voice. Kuno nodded and lifted his backpack and turned around. Suddenly he stopped.

Kodachi had already left. He walked to Akane and bent down. Akane flinched. "A spider?" he said and gently scooped her into her hand. "Hey, you can make a good companion!" he said. Akane stared at him in astonishment. What? Kuno thought that a spider can make a good companion? (A/N: I know it's strange but tell me isn't Kuno a weirdo!)

She quickly crawled away. "Hey! Wait!" Kuno called out but Akane crawled under a sofa. It was dark there. She shivered. She heard Kuno sigh and turn away. After some time, when she thought that the coast was clear she got out from under the sofa. She'll have to find the front door and get out of this place! She crawled around aimlessly trying to find the door.

She at last came across a door. She tried to open the door by pushing it but her push was too tender. She tried her best to open it but it was too heavy. Suddenly she heard a door knob turn. Using her small legs (Er…hands) she moved back to a safe place. The door opened and Sasuke entered. "Master Kuno is so strange. He asked me to find a pink spider. A pink spider?" Sasuke muttered to himself not looking down to the small pink spider he was looking for.

Akane heard him and instantly understood that Sasuke was looking for her. She quickly crawled into another room past the door. She was in a huge passage. There were several doors. Akane got confused. "gosh, why does Kuno's house has to be so big!" Akane said angrily. She walked along a huge carpet in the floor.

She saw a small gap at the foot of a door. She entered it thinking it was the front door. As soon as she entered she heard the sound of water flowing and whatever met her sight was enough to make her faint…

**This chapter was horribly short and it was not so good. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I'm running low on ideas. I had the story so well planned out now I need more inspiration. This chapter was rushed and horrible. I'm sorry! Please review and send me some ideas. I'll need at least 3 reviews to continue and yes maybe I'll be making some own characters hence I need some information. **

**You can send me your anime name, eye and hair colour, age, description about yourself etc etc. Please leave your e mail then if you do! Don't feel bad if I give you strange personalities or strange powers or hobbies. It's a part of the story. I'll need not more then 5 people then.**

**If you are not chosen, don't be sad cuz I'm gonna send you guys who have given their info something for helping me out. Oh, yes, a message for A Good Start. Please tell me what is your pen name. I think I can gain a lot of inspiration after reading your stories. I think you are quite a good author. I would like to get in contact with you!**

**Mata Ai Mashou! **


	5. A Fight

**Akane ½ **

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. **

**(Saying in Kasumi style to win everybody's hearts)**

**Novice 91 (For chap 3) - Hahahahah! Your review was great! It was so hilarious that my mom too started laughing!  **

**Rabid Badger- Oh, so she has been there. Maybe I've missed out that episode. Oops! Sorry! Sigh all this story writing, I never get time to see my one of my favourite cartoon!**

**A Good Start- Hey, you better write it fast! Choose a sweet and cute name! I'll tell you, you'll be successful here! I'll surely read your stories! **

**Ashk - A new reviewer! Yaaaay! Starts dancing in glee Everyone sweat drops Thank you for reading my story! Yaaaay**

**5. A Fight.**

Akane almost passed out. But soon enough there was a splash of water and it touched Akane by mistake and there stood Akane Tendo. She gasped. In front of her was the most horrible thing.

Tatewaki Kuno in the bath!

Kuno gasped and almost choked when water flowed in his mouth. He couldn't believe it. One second he was in the bath enjoying himself. Then he splashed the water around and the next second Akane Tendo stood in front of him. They both stared at each other. Akane was standing frozen to the ground. Kuno was sitting in his bath. Luckily water was up to his neck.

Silence.

Dead Silence.

Then,

Akane screamed. She screamed so loud that it was enough to make people jump out of their graves. She reached for the door opened it, got out, slammed it back and ran away like the wind. She ran through the hall surprising Sasuke. Luckily Kodachi was not in the house. She ran as fast as she could. Into the yard and then she slipped over a stone and was about to fall into a fountain but instead fell on the rocks surrounding it.

_Meanwhile … _

"Akane Tendo in Tatewaki Kuno's house (Er… bathroom?) ?" Kuno muttered to himself. He was purely stunned. He sat in the water. "No, it was a dream. No, it could be that Akane couldn't live without me and she came here to see me. Ahh, Akane Tendo, Kuno will always be with you and never leave you…"Kuno started his Majestic (_sarcasm) _speech. He ran his hand through his hair. "It seems at last she understood her feelings!" he said.

Akane opened the door. Ranma was eating some thing. Ranma looked at her and gasped. "Akane, what happened to you!" Akane's forehead was cut. She was bleeding. She heard another small gasp. "Kasumi?" "Akane darling, wait here. I'll bring the first aid!" Kasumi ran to get the first aid kit. Ranma got up and went over to his fiancée who was sitting and weeping. "Hey, what happened?" He asked. "NOTHING!" Akane snapped back.

Ranma sulked. "I was just worried that's all!" he muttered. "Worried? How could be worried about me!" Akane cried. Ranma flinched. Akane's eyes soften. "Sorry." She said. Ranma's features soften. "Just tell me what happened." He said softly. Akane opened her mouth to speak but Kasumi arrived. She thought it was better not to speak in front of Kasumi.

She'll speak to Ranma afterwards. "Here, it'll pain a bit." Kasumi said and smiled. Akane smiled feebly. Kasumi applied the antiseptic and a bandage. Akane screamed as it stung her. "Shh!" Kasumi said.

Kasumi was kind and motherly but she was strict too with her 'can't- disobey- me' smile in the morning while waking everybody up. Kasumi sighed and muttered something like 'Girls these days!' As soon as the work was finished Kasumi got up and went to make dinner after giving about half an hour lecture of not to have streets fights and it doesn't look good when girls do it and etc etc. really, Kasumi can be so annoying!

"So, what had happened? Did anyone hit you? Tell me and I'll…" Ranma said. Akane was soo happy. She knew he was going to say I'll beat him up. "I'll thank him!" Ranma finished. Akane pouted. "Ranma, you are such a heart less brute!" she said. "And you are so uncute!" Ranma said. "Nobody hit me!" Akane shouted. Ranma flinched. "Ok ok! Then what happened?" Akane started to tell him about the incident at Kuno's house.

When she finished she looked up at Ranma. Ranma had a big smile on his face which was about to burst in laughter. "You-saw- Kuno- in- the- bath!" Ranma burst into uncontrollable laughter. Ranma rolled on the floor. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Akane's eyes turned moist. She couldn't bear it. How could Ranma be such a cold heart! She stood up and walked out of the room. Ranma stopped as he heard a sob. "Akane?" he looked up to see Akane disappear.

Akane sat on the window sill crying her heart out. Ranma was such a jerk! He didn't care at all! Ranma knocked on Akane's door. After a lot of thought he decided to talk to Akane about her spider form and help her out of it. Akane didn't hear the knocking and out there Ranma thought that Akane was ignoring him. He got angry. "Ok! If you don't wanna talk to me then fine! As you wish!" he said and walked away from the door.

(Evening)

"Dinner's ready!"

Everyone rushed trampling on each other making their way to the table. This was not an unusual sight for the Tendos were quiet poor and they always looked forward to Saturday night when Kasumi made special dinner. Everyone but one person. Akane.

When everyone sat on the table, Ranma looked around for Akane but she didn't appear. "Where's Akane?' Kasumi raised a question. There was silence for a few seconds as everyone looked around the table for Akane.

"Yah, where is she?" Soun asked. "Ranma, go and call her." he said. "Yah, I'll call her." Ranma got up. He made his way to his blue haired fiancée's room. He knocked the door.

No answer.

He knocked it again.

Still no answer.

"Akane!" he called out for her. No answer. "Akane!" He called out for her again. Still no answer. Strange thoughts evaded his mind. Had Akane run away? Oh my gosh! Ranma opened the door and saw that the lights were switched off.

He reached for the light switch his eyes ready to fall on any note Akane had written before leaving the house. Instead his eyes fell on the sleeping figure of Akane. Then Ranma saw her eyes fluttered open and the next thing he knew was a huge wooden sword drawn out and something hit his head and stinging pain going across his head and his cheek make contact with the hard, wooden ground.

Ranma wasn't expecting it. The next thing he saw was darkness and was about to reach the other dimension that was accessible in the hours of slumber . He was right on the edge of his consciousness when heard Akane's voice saying a four lettered word that brought fear in his body.

"Oops!"

**There was not much humour in this story but there was more of RanmaAkane. Sorry, but I think I have run out of ideas. I tried Rabid Badger's idea I seemed to think of something but I really need encouragements! Please you guys review and help me out. I've got a really huge writer's block. Please help me! Please! Please! Please! I'm begging. Everyone sweat drops **


	6. Who Are You Guys?

**Akane ½ **

**Thanks to A Good Start. **

**A Good Start- Yah, you are still stuck on this anonymous name! Cummon, make it fast. I want to read your story! I'll tell you, there are a lot of pen names! Like- Cherry Blossom, Princess Aki (Means Princess Autumn), Little Kitty or something sweet like that. (No use. I can't think of anything now!) **

**Oops!**

**Abandoned Kitty (For Chapter 1!)- Another new reviewer! Yahooooooo! **

**6. Who are you Guys?**

"I think he is getting up!" "Akane, you should have not hit him like that." "Sorry, Kasumi but he sneaked in like a burglar and what could I do but defend myself." "Shh, he's waking up!" "There is no need to shush me, Nabiki!" Ranma heard whispers. They grew silent as his eye lids fluttered open.

Ranma's eyes hurt as they made contact with bright sunlight. He closed them again trying to avoid the bright light that made its way through the window, across the room between the gap between Akane and Nabiki and on Ranma's face. Ranma's eyes fluttered open.

At first he saw only the blurry vision of three people by his bedside. Slowly slowly the sight came into focus. Akane stood besides Nabiki and right beside his head sat Kasumi with a soaked cloth in her hand.

Ranma just looked at them with a blank expression on his face making the three sisters nervous. Did he loose his memory? Did the bump in his head erase all his memories? Was he going to say 'who, where, what, when?'

Akane felt uncomfortable at Ranma's silence. "Hey, doorknob, say something!" Akane said, peeved. Ranma didn't utter a word. He just stared at Akane. Suddenly, the door burst open and Genma and Soun entered. "Ranma are you all right?" he asked.

Walking to his son who stared at him. "Ranma?" "Hey, dad, where are we?" he asked, "And who are these people?" All of them gasped. "Hey, what's the matter with you, Ranma?" Genma asked making a face.

"What do you mean, dad? I'm fine. But who are these people?" Ranma asked. Genma took hold of Akane's hand and pulled her so that Ranma could see her. "Don't you remember her?" Genma asked as Akane looked at Ranma with hope. Ranma shook his head.

"No, but it's nice to meet you!" he said cheerfully and held out a hand to shake. "Hey! You don't remember her? She's your fiancée! It's Akane! Remember, Akane Tendo?" Ranma shook his head.

"What has happened to him!" Akane asked irritated. "You, jerk! You don't remember me!" she asked. Ranma shook his head. "Hey, dad, that means I am getting married to this pretty girl here?" Ranma asked, hopefully.

Genma nodded. "And you are going to take over this school!" he added. Ranma's face lit up. "Oh, it's nice to meet you!" he got up and shook Akane's hand. He walked to Soun. "And you must be her father! Hello, sir, hope I make a good husband for your little girl!" he shook Soun's hand.

"And you are…" he asked Kasumi. "I'm her elder sister Kasumi!" Kasumi introduced herself cheerfully. "Oh, hello, miss! I am Ranma Saotome." He introduced himself and bowed. "I am Nabiki, the sister in the middle!" Nabiki introduced herself.

Ranma's face lit up. "Hello! Nice to meet you!" Ranma said. "Dad, when's the marriage going to be! Yahooo! I'm gonna get married!" he began dancing and he took Akane by her hand and began swinging her round and round. "Hey! What are-" Akane was cut off by Ranma giving her one more jerk.

Soun and Genma looked at each other and smirked.

"Something's gonna happen!" Nabiki said to Kasumi. Kasumi sighed. "Yes, but they better not be late for lunch!" Kasumi said.

**I know you must be thinking that I have strayed off the topic but I have another idea. Please keep on reviewing and keep giving ideas. I am thankful to the people who have encouraged me. Thanks to A Good Start and Rabid Badger for their wonderful ideas. **

**Actually when I was writing my other fic and after I finished it I couldn't think cuz I needed some rest and now I'm back with fresh ideas.**

**Is the story predictable? I hope not cuz there are a lot of surprises coming up. I have a lot of ideas but they are just not flowing out! I had written this whole chapter and all of a sudden another idea flowed out somehow and I deleted the half part of this chapter. So, I hope you guys are enjoying! Keep reading and reviewing! **

**Ja Ne!**


	7. The Marriage Proposal

**Akane ½ **

**Hey, I am soo happy you liked the twist in the story. **

**Rabid Badger- You really like it? Yah, my chapters are short. It's really difficult writing a huge chapter cuz I really want to keep the last part as a suspense. Sorry! And those spidey powers! Wait and watch cuz they are going to be in the next chapters! Wait and watch…**

**A Good Start- hey you can keep your pen name 'A Good Start' so that I can recognise who you are! - Just register yourself first. You can send stories any time!**

**Hey guys, should I change the rating to T?**

**Just to be safe!**

**School will be starting soon so please bear with me cuz updates may be slow! **

**Here's a new chapter. **

**7. The Marriage Proposal**

Knock knock! "Who's there?" Akane called out as she closed the book she was reading with a slap. "It's me!" Kasumi called. Akane quickly hid the book she was reading under a pillow. "Come in!" she said. Kasumi opened the door. Akane got up. "Yah?" she asked nervously.

Kasumi walked to her and pulled her pillow up. Akane screamed and pushed it on the bed again. "What happened? What do you want!" Akane asked her. Kasumi was surprised at her sudden behaviour. "I want the pillow cover to wash." Kasumi said frightened. Akane looked like she was going to bite her. "I…I'll give it t…to you…" Akane stammered. Kasumi nodded. "Now go!" Akane shouted. "Oh, yah!" Kasumi walked out of her room. Akane closed the door.

She lent against the door and sighed in relief. She slowly lifted her pillow and removed the book from inside. She put it in her study table's drawer. She pulled out her pillow cover and walked out of the room. Kasumi was washing their clothes. "Kasumi, here take this. You wanted it right? To wash." she asked and handed it to her.

Kasumi took it from her. She put it in a tub full of water. The water splashed around but Akane's reflexes were quick to move away from the drops of water avoiding each and every drop skilfully. "Kasumi, take care!" she said. "Oh sorry!" Kasumi said. "So, you washed all these clothes by yourself!" Akane asked in astonishment. There were two huge piles of clothes washed and ironed. "No, Ranma helped me in most of them. He is such a great help nowadays. He is enthusiastic about getting married to you, you know."

Akane blushed. "Where's he now?" she asked. "He said he had some work to do. he…" Akane didn't let Kasumi finish her sentence. She ran through the house to look for him. "That was close. Kasumi was almost going to splash me with water. God knows what had happened. If I had turned into a spider again then I would be lost again..." Akane's thoughts were cut short by Happosai jumping in front of her.

"Watch where you are going!" Akane shouted as she dodged him. Happosai gave her a cheesy smile which made Akane fume. "Hey, you get back here!" she shouted as Happosai ran away from her. "You apologise now!" Akane said trying to catch him.

Akane ran through the hall, towards the kitchen. When he was within her hold she lurched forward only to slip and smash herself in a jug of water that soaked her and turned her into a spider. Happosai looked around. "Akane?" he called out for her. "I'm here, you dork!" Akane shouted but Happosai couldn't hear her.

Happosai looked around once more and then with a confused expression he left the kitchen. Akane looked around at the huge surroundings. She will get lost again! She crawled towards the door trying to avoid being carried away by the dominant wind. She was at last out of the kitchen.

Akane sighed in relief but her relief was only for a moment as a strong gust of wind carried forward straight into a familiar door. Akane opened her eyes. "Akane, will you marry me?" she heard. Her head cocked up to see a giant figure of Ranma, his back to her.

It seemed he was practicing something or it seemed proposing to her. Akane looked at him interestingly. Ranma looked back. "Oh, what a sweet pink spider." He said cheerfully. Akane backed a bit. Ranma didn't remember her! She stared into his eyes. The cheerful look in Ranma's eyes was replaced by a thoughtful look. "Hey," he whispered. Akane hoped he remembered her. "You can Akane! Let's rehearse!" he said.

He scooped her gently in his hand and took her with him. He gently placed her on the table. "Ok, you stay still. You're my sweet fiancée Akane. Ok?" he said to Akane. Akane nodded. "Strange, it seems to understand what I say." Ranma whispered enough for Akane to hear. She smiled to herself. "Let it be now! I have to practice" Ranma shrugged. He looked at the spider and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes. "Try to imagine it's Akane who is in front of me." He said to himself.

Ranma opened his eyes. He tried to imagine it's Akane. He saw the hallucination of Akane. "A…a…Akane," The spider aka Akane nodded. "I…I…Will you marry me!" Ranma blurted out and put his hand forward. Akane blushed. (A/N: I know spiders don't blush but in this case it is Akane blushed in her mind. You know you feel all hot and your ears and cheeks got hot.)

Akane smiled and put forward one of her spidey legs on Ranma's hands. Ranma's face lit up. "Yahooo! You are such a sweet spidey. I think I'll call you Spidey- san." (A/N: 'San' is added in respect like in Hindi we say 'ji'. We add it after someone's name for showing their higher position. Rather like Miss, Master, Mister or Mrs.)

Akane smiled. Ranma sure was a jerk but his innocent side was so sweet. "Lunch's ready!" a sweet voice echoed through the house. Ranma looked at Spidey- san and smiled. "Hey, Spidey- san, it's time for lunch. You go back to your family. They must be missing you." Ranma said. "Buh-bye and thank you for helping me!" he said and took her in his hands and put her on the floor. "Now, go and come to meet me soon!" he said and gave her a very sweet smile. He walked out of the room.

"Ranma is so cute!" she said. Now she had to change back to Akane or else No Dinner For Her! Akane looked around. She knew Ranma kept an emergency kit consisting of hot water kettles. She tried to look around. Where does Ranma keep it! Ahh! His closet! Akane turned around to face a huge door, it had a small gap below the door. She crawled under it. It was quite high so she could go past easily.

'I hope there aren't spiders here.' She thought as she made her way through the dark closet. Akane shivered a bit. It was cold in here. She bumped against something soft. "What is that?" she wondered. She felt for it more. "Ahh, Ranma's pants" she sighed in relief.

She tried to search for the kettles. 'Where must they be!' she thought. Suddenly her head bumped into something hard and cold. She groaned. It hurt! Hard? Cold? Metal? The kettle! Akane tried crawling on it but it was too slippery. Akane groaned. This was irritating! When the kettle was just near she couldn't open it! oh!

Suddenly she had an idea. Akane took a spidey stance, ready to fire out a cobweb. "3, 2, 1, gooooo!" Akane shot out a cobweb from her hands er… legs. She made a net on by which she could climb up. It took only 3 minutes to make it but it was enough to make her tired. She made it at last.

Akane sighed. She climbed up somehow. The lid had a little opening. Akane tried squishing through it. she slipped and fell into the hot water. Akane opened her eyes. "I'm back!" she cried in glee.

Akane stood up. She felt something under her leg. She peered at it. "A diary? Must be Ranma's." she thought and walked out of the closet but then stopped. An evil thought evaded her mind. Why not? Akane turned around to pick it up. She walked out of the room.

\

**Was that long enough? I hope so. Now I am not going to update unless I have 2 reviews. So, keep reviewing and by seeing the number of hits on this story I think there must be some thing like if you have reached the last page, you can't go back unless you don't review. How come people don't review. I hope someone will knock some sense into them…Sigh please review. I need your encouragement! Please! **

**Thanks to all those who read and review! Please you all who don't review, review!**

**Ja Ne,**

**Miki. **


	8. Ryouga

**Akane ½ **

**Sorry for the long delay but there was some problem in the internet. This chapter is really short. I'm really busy now- a- days.**

**Rabid Badger- It's really difficult to write after you have a block. I can't think of anything. It's really hard. I apologise about the spelling mistake. I'm glad you liked the story! **

**Kasimisan- Yahhoooo! Another reviewer! Thank you for reading! **

**A Good start- My good wishes to you for the story. **

**Ashk- Thanks! I'm so flattered that people like my stories.**

**8.Ryouga.**

"Akane! Lunch is ready!" Kasumi's voice rang through the house again. "Yes, I'm coming!" Akane sat down besides Ranma. "So, what's for lunch, Kasumi?" she asked. "Ranma's favourite, pancakes!" Kasumi smiled and opened the tin container containing pancakes. She handed out one to each of them. Genma and Soun stared greedily at them and wolfed them down. Ranma took a piece and ate it.

"Yumm, tell me, Kasumi, did you make them?" Ranma asked. "No, Ukyo, made them." Kasumi said cheerfully. "Oh, who is this wonderful Pancake cook!" Ranma asked. Akane fumed with jealousy.

"Akane, will you introduce him to her?" Kasumi asked. "Why me!" Akane asked. "Please, oh, someone's at the door." Kasumi heard the door bell. She got up to attend it. Ranma looked at Akane. "Akane," Ranma asked. "Will you please introduce me to her?" he asked with his puppy dog eyes. Akane hesitated. "Ahh…" "So, I'll take it for a yes, ne?" Ranma asked. Akane smiled. Ranma's half English and half Japanese sentence sounded do sweet.

"Oh, hello!" they heard Kasumi. "Ranma, there's someone who wants to meet you!" Kasumi called out. "For me!" Ranma's face lit up, "I wonder who it is!" Ranma got up and walked to the door. "Oh, hellooooooo-" before Ranma could finish the 'someone- on- the- door-' attacked him.

Ranma screamed and backed. He ran to Akane and hid behind her. "What happened?" Akane asked. "Akane, someone is trying kill me. Help!" he screamed again. Suddenly, out of nowhere a red umbrella came flying towards Akane and Ranma. Akane moved so that she could dodge it but Ranma was not so fast. The umbrella got caught in Ranma's collar pinning him to the wall. A figure appeared. "Ryouga?" Akane exclaimed. "Ranma Saotome, you DIE!" Ryouga shouted.

Ranma freed himself from the umbrella somehow and hid behind Akane. "Why does he want to kill me. I don't even know him." Ranma whimpered. "What do you mean?" Ryouga asked his confidence breaking a little.

"You mean, he lost his memories?" Ryouga asked as he ate his lunch alone in Akane's room. "Yes, I hit him on the head. I thought he was a burglar." Akane said. Ryouga chuckled. "He deserves it!" he said. "What do you mean?" Akane asked. Ryouga stood straight. "Akane, I want to…t…tel…tell you something." He stammered. "Yah, what?" "I…I…I…lo…" Ryouga's stammering was cut short by the door opening. "Akane!" a cheerful voice called out. "Curse you, Ranma!" Ryouga muttered. Ranma walked inside the room. He didn't notice Ryouga. "Ahh!" he screamed and hid behind the door.

"Hey, relax, he is not going to bite you or something!" Akane said as she walked to Ranma. "Ranma, come here." Akane pulled Ranma. "This is Ryouga." She introduced. "Hello, Ranma!" Ryouga said trying to act nice. "He won't kill me?" Ranma asked. Akane nodded.

"OKAY!" Ranma shouted and hugged Ryouga tight. "Help!" Ryouga shouted. Sure enough, Ranma was strangling him to death. Ranma let go. "I have a friend!" he said.

"Akane, did you hear that? I have a friend!" Ranma shouted and lurched forward to hug Akane. As a reflex action, Akane stepped back stumbling over Ryouga's bag pack on the floor and knocked a flower vase and the water splashed all over Akane. She screamed.

"Akane!" Ranma screamed. Akane opened her eyes and sighed in despair. She was _spidey- san _again. Ranma looked around. "Akane?" he called for her. Ranma looked down at the floor and his eyes lit up. "Hey, that's Spidey- san!" he said cheerfully. He scooped her in his hand. "Hi!" he said. "Hey, Ranma, it's me!" Akane shouted. Ranma cocked a brow.

"Spidey- san?" Ranma whispered. Ryouga got up and peeped over Ranma's shoulder. "A spider?" he exclaimed. Ryouga screamed. "What happened!" Ranma asked, surprised. "I hate spiders!" Ryouga screamed climbing on the bed. "You mean this?" Ranma held out his palm on which Akane aka spidey- san stood.

Ryouga flinched. "Keep it away! Keep it away! Keep it AWAY!" Ryouga shouted. Ranma looked confused. "Ok, as you wish." He said quietly. Ranma took the spider with him and sat on Akane's study table. "Hey, Spidey- San talks! He talks!" Ranma exclaimed. Ryouga looked inquisitive. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Come here, Ryouga, look, Spidey- san can talk!" Ranma said.

Ryouga made his way slowly to where Ranma was sitting. He looked at the little pink spider in Ranma's hand.

Ryouga rose an eyebrow. "He can what?" he asked. Ranma showed him Spidey- san and said, "Yes, he can talk. Listen…" Ranma said. Ryouga strained his ears. "Hey, Ryouga! I'm Akane, Akane Tendo! I'm in my cursed form!" she shouted.

Ryouga's eyes widened. "Akane, is that really you?" he asked. "Akane?" Ranma asked surprised. "Yes, you idiots!" Akane shouted, irritated. "Oh my gosh!" Ryouga said. "Ranma, Akane's cursed!" he said. "Cursed? What do you mean, Ryouga?" Ranma asked. "I mean she has been cursed!" He said. "But how?" Ranma asked.

Ryouga brought a glass of cold water out of nowhere and poured it on Ranma. Ranma screamed. "Hey, why did-" Ranma stopped and looked at himself. "What?" he exclaimed and ran to the mirror to check himself. "Aaaaaaa! I'm a…a …a girl! A GIRL! A…a …a girl!" Ranma exclaimed. "I… I…I'm a girl!" he said, astounded.

"Yes, you are." Ryouga said gravely. Ranma's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, this is what you meant by the curse!" Ranma asked. "Yes," Ryouga said. "So, you mean, Akane was Spidey- san?" Ranma asked. "Ye, Akane was Spidey- san." Ryouga said.

**This chapter was not so good. I'm sorry but I really m very busy and I hardly get time to write. In a week or so my updates might be really slow! I'm really sorry for disappointing you! I really need some holiday to think about things! Whew!**

**R and R! **

**Ja Ne **

**Miki Bidan.**


	9. Marriage Plans

**Akane ½ **

**Hi, I'm sorry it took so long but school's started and I hardly get time to write. Still I try to squeeze out some time. Thanks to **

**A Good Start- please register fast! I would love to be your friend and I will surely read your stories! Puhhlease!**

**Ashk- My loyal reviewer, thank you! Sorry, I couldn't reply fast. I'm really busy!**

**Anon- a new reviewer! Yahoooooo! Here take this Ranma plushie or Ryouga plushie or Akane or Shampoo or Ukyo or Kuno or P- Chan!**

**for reviewing and to the people who are reading. **

**Well, I don't know how long this fic is gonna be (Maybe forever ) I really need reviews.**

**_DEFINATION OF REVIEW- A REVIEW IS A SHORT COMMENT TO MAKE THE AUTHOR HAPPY OR TO PISS HIM OFF!_**

**9. Marriage Plans.**

"I'm a girl, I am a girl, I am a girl, I am a girl…" Ranma muttered. Akane and Ryouga looked at him. "He's sulking again?" Akane asked. Ryouga nodded. "Yeah," Ryouga said. Akane looked at the helpless creature sulking in a corner of the dojo. Akane couldn't take it any longer. She couldn't bear to see Ranma like this. She did care for him after all.

"Hey, Ranma," she said. Ranma looked up at her. "Yeah?" he asked. Akane's eyes soften at the sight of the tear stained face. "Lets go out for shopping or to Ukyo's for pancakes shall we?" she asked kindly. Ranma's face lit at the mention of pancakes. "Really?" he asked. Akane nodded.

Ranma looked away. "But I'm a girl…" he whispered. Akane fumed. She got hold of his arm and pulled him up. "How can you be so pathetic! Come on with me now!" Akane dragged Ranma out of the dojo and to Ukyo's pancake shop. Akane entered and was greeted by Ukyo's usual, "Come on in!" cheerfully.

"Oh, hello, Akane and Rany- dear!" Ukyo smiled. "Two pancakes please." Akane said. Ukyo nodded. "So, she's Ukyo?" Ranma asked. Ukyo's head cocked up.

"He's lost his memories." Akane whispered and added aloud, "Yes, she's the one Ranma!" "Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Ukyo!" Ranma said. "Miss Ukyo?" Ukyo asked. "You make the loveliest pancakes I've ever tasted in my life…" Ranma went on. "Oh, Arigato! Arigato!" Ukyo stopped him. "Your welcome!" Ranma replied cheerfully. Suddenly there was a crash and the door broke. "Ranma Saotome, you die!" Kuno shouted. "Oh, hello." Ranma said. "I'm Ranma Saotome and you?" Ranma asked.

Kuno cocked an eyebrow. "Eh? What does he mean?" he muttered. Akane stopped Kuno. "He's lost his memories, that's all!" she explained. Kuno looked surprised. "What do you mean-?" he asked. With this Akane repeated the whole incident. "Whoa! What a story!" Kuno exclaimed. "So, Saotome's lost his memories for ever?" he asked. "Yeah, I'll take him to Dr. Tofu maybe." Akane said. "Oh," Kuno said. there was silence for a while.

"So, then there's no use of me being here then." Kuno said at last. He sighed and walked out. Akane sighed in relief. "Thank goodness!" she muttered. "Ranma, come with me, maybe Dr Tofu can really help you!" Akane said after thinking for a while. "Who's Dr Tofu, eh?" Ranma asked. "He's a chiropractor. He is highly skilled in martial arts medicine. He can do something about you, I hope!" Akane said.

"I would love to meet someone new!" Ranma said cheerfully. "Come on!" Akane pulled Ranma but Ranma stopped her. "Wait!" he said "Let me finish my pancakes first!" he said.

Akane sighed. "Make it quick, then." She said. Ranma wolfed down the whole pancake. Akane took Ranma to Dr. Tofu. "Oh, hello, Akane!" Dr Tofu said as he saw Akane and Ranma enter. "Dr Tofu, Ranma has lost his memories." Akane said.

"What! Ranma has lost his memories?" Dr Tofu exclaimed. Ranma looked at Dr. Tofu. "Is this Dr. Tofu?" Ranma asked as he curiously eyed the brunet in front of him. Akane nodded. "Yes, this is Dr. Tofu." She said. Dr. Tofu smiled. "Nice to meet you Ranma." He said. "So, what should we do?" Akane asked.

"I'll have to do some research and then I can tell you some remedies." Dr Tofu said adjusting his glasses. Akane nodded. "So, when should I come?" She asked. "Well, how about tomorrow afternoon?" he said. Akane nodded. "Cummon, Ranma." She said but Ranma was too busy talking to Betty- chan. "Ranma!" Akane called out. "And you know, my father is an expert in martial…" "Ranma! Come oooonnnnn!" Akane dragged Ranma out of the clinic.

"How can you be so bizarre?" Akane asked. Ranma wrinkled his nose delicately. "I smell a pancake." He said innocently. "Oh no! You are not gonna eat one more!" Akane said. "Hey, let's go home." She added.

Kasumi gave them a welcome smile as they entered. "Dad and Mr. Saotome want to discuss something with you all. You are asked to gather in the training hall." She said as they walked inside. "Why?" Akane asked. "I don't know." Kasumi said. Akane changed and called Ranma with her to the training hall. "Why do we have to go there, Akane?" he asked. "Dunno, dad wants to talk to us, it seems." She said as they walked to the hall.

She opened the door to see Mr Tendo and Mr Saotome sitting quietly on the floor. "Dad, did you call us?" Akane asked. Mr Tendo looked at Akane and nodded quietly. Akane cocked an eyebrow. Something was not right. She didn't know what but she felt it.

"Sit down, Ranma and Akane." Mr Saotome motioned to sit in front of them. Akane and Ranma nodded and sat down.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Akane asked.

"Your marriage."

**How was it eh? Actually I'm soo busy now a days that I don't get to sit on my laptop and when I sit I get too bored to write! Anyways I have a really cute pic of Ranma and Akane. Anyone who wants is please tell me and don't feel shy. **

**I'm shy myself! Sweatdropps Anyways, leave your e- mail id so that at least I can thank you for reading and reviewing and I'll also send you the pic!**

**Until next time!**

**Miki Bidan **


	10. A Talk With Genma And Soun

**Hi!**

**At last I've got the self confidence to update this story. Thanks to-**

**AshK: Hi Ashy, do keep writing and take care of that nasty cold you have.**

**Kyokunredeyes: That was sweet. Arigatou!**

**A Good Start- You keep writing and please post your story fast! And also keep writing to me!**

**Enjoy now-**

**

* * *

**

**A talk with Genma and Soun**

"M…M…Marriage!" Akane exclaimed, "What about it?" Genma looked at Soun. Soun sighed. "You see, now that Ranma is ready…"

"But I'm not!" Akane shouted.

"Akane, listen to me. This school is very precious to me and if I loose it, it'll break my heart. Since you and Ranma are the only ones to keep this school going I'd be obliged if you both get married and carry out the tradition of taking this school forward." Soun said looking into Akane's eyes.

Akane and Ranma listened in silence. "It was a dream of your mother's, Ranma, that you shall marry only and only Akane and you wouldn't want to break it, right?" Genma said looking at Ranma intensely.

Ranma shook his head. "No, father." He replied like an obedient child.

Akane looked away. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't ready for this. It was all so sudden. First she turns into a spider then Ranma looses his memory now this!

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Ranma. "Everything will be all right." He said and smiled.

Akane felt all warm and nice inside. She could trust Ranma now…perhaps marrying him wouldn't be so bad…hey wait, what the hell was she thinking?

Genma and Soun snickered secretly.

"Akane?" Ranma asked, "Are you ready for marriage?" Before Akane could answer Kasumi's sweet voice rang through the house.

"TEA'S READY!"

Everyone rushed to the table except Akane and Ranma. "Akane, don't you want tea?" He asked. Akane didn't answer. She just looked at the ground. "Ranma, do you think you're really really sure you want to marry a girl like me?" Akane asked.

Ranma looked confused. "Of course, Akane. Is anything bothering you?" He asked.

Akane shook her head.

"No."

"Akane, if there is anything, you can always talk to me." Ranma said. Akane got up and walked towards the living room.

"Thank you, Ranma." She whispered.

* * *

"That was a great, Tendo." Genma said as he played his turn. (A/N: you know they always keep playing the Chinese checkers like thingy. What is it called, anyways?)

"Yes, you acted well, Saotome." Soun said. "Ranma and Akane don't know that we're just fooling them." Genma said. "Yeah, one of your dialogue-

_It was a dream of your mother's, Ranma, that you shall marry only and only Akane and you wouldn't want to break it, right?_" Soun mimicked. They both started laughing.

"Yours too-

_This school is very precious to me and if I loose it, it'll break my heart. Since you and Ranma are the only ones to keep this school going I'd be obliged if you both get married and carry out the tradition of taking this school forward_.

Obliged? Where did you learn that word and….what does it mean by the way?" Genma asked in a lower tone.

"Ahh…uh….I don't really remember…." Soun trailed off.

"Well, I have to tell you, Tendo, the Anything Goes Martial Arts School will succeed if we keep acting like this." Genma said. Soun smiled, "Yes that would be nice. Poor Ranma and Akane."

"So, then shall we play?" Genma asked. "Oh, yes." Soun said looking at the board.

Soun exclaimed. "Saotome, did you change the checkers while we were talking! Look I Lost!"

Genma smiled. "You lost! I won!" he shouted.

"Saotome you cheat!"

* * *

**Whew! This one was over. Well, you must have thought this story is abandoned but then I kept reading the story and reviews over and over again and I have the confidence I wanted. Keep reviewing and encouraging the writer. . **

**Don't flame please. Ok then, take care.**

**Ja Ne,**

**Miki **


	11. Nothing Much In This Chappie!

**Miki: Hi, Guys, well, I'm here with a new chapter.**

**Ryouga: Hi! I hope I'm in this chapter.**

**Miki: Yes, you are. Hey, Ryouga, do you want to thank the reviewers?**

**Ryouga: Yes. Arigatou to**

**Final-Fan: Thanks! I'm soo glad you liked the story. Thanks a lot for those encouraging words!**

**luger 7: Thanks a bunch!**

**Kira Stone: Hi, did you get my mail and PM. If you did, plz keep writing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Not Much In This Chappie! **

"So, which one do you like?" Nabiki asked as Akane flipped the pages of the book full of pictures of wedding dresses. "I don't know…" Akane said as turned the page. "If you don't know then let Kasumi choose for you." Nabiki said as she pulled the book from her hand.

"Hey! Don't snatch it!" Akane snapped at Nabiki. "Ok, I'm sorry!" Nabiki said. Akane flipped all over through the pages. Nabiki sighed. "Hey, I'm going." She got up.

"Where?" Akane asked. "Well, tell me Akane, whom should I blackmail? Well, today is Friday, right? So its Dad's turn today…hmmm…what should I blackmail him for today? Oh, yes, he ate those pork buns without telling anyone last night. I'll blackmail him for that!" Nabiki muttered to herself.

Akane feel over anime style. "Nabiki's really weird." She thought. Akane kept looking at each and every picture of wedding kimonos….

Only to get bored.

Akane got up. "I'll go for a walk!" she thought. Akane walked on the road. It was a sunny day.

"Ahh…it's such a beautiful day, there's a butterfly, a sparrow, flowers, a lake, a fish, a Ranma, a Ryouga and a fight."

Akane stopped.

"A FIGHT!"

Akane ran to the place they were fighting. Sure enough Ranma and Ryouga were fighting.

"Akane?" Ryouga looked at Akane. "Hey, why are you guys fighting?" she asked. "We wanna settle this once and for all!" Ryouga said. "Ranma?" Akane said.

Ranma shrugged. "He asked me to fight, I don't wanna but then he said it's for you, Akane, so I'm ready to do anything!"

He said and ran forward.

"CHESTNUTS ROASTING ON AN OPEN FIRE!"

"BREAKING POINT ATTACK!"

Ryouga lurched forward to hit Ranma only to tumble over a small stone and hit his head against Ranma's and to have Ranma stumble back and

SPLASH!

To get splashed with water.

Ranma got up. "Ouuuuch! That hurt." Ranma said.

Ranma looked at his hands. "I'm a girl again. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Ryouga fell over anime style. "Cummon! Stand up straight and fight like a man!" Ryouga shouted.

Ranma looked at Ryouga. "But I'm a girl!"

Ryouga fell over again. "Whatever! But you want Akane, right?" Ryouga asked.

Ranma nodded. "Yes." Ryouga smiled, "Ok, then fight me!" "Hey, where's Akane?" Ranma asked. Ryouga looked around. "Hey, you're right, Akane's not here. Where is she?" Ryouga said looking around.

Out of nowhere Kuno popped. "Akane? My princess? Where is she? Is she kidnapped? O Akane, I'll save you my princess! Just be waiting for me at the cliff which overlooks a sea and be waiting for me…"

"GET LOST!" Ryouga and Ranma shouted and kicked Kuno and sent him flying.

Ryouga turned to Ranma. "Why did you kick him? You were peace loving right?"

"I did that for Akane!" Ranma said.

"Anyway, where is Akane?"

Akane looked up at the tow huge figures of Ranma and Ryouga. "RANMA! RYOUGA!" She shouted.

But they couldn't hear her small spidey voice. "She must have gone home." Ryouga said. "Ok, let's go home." Ranma said as they turned to walk.

Akane looked at them in distress. How was she gonna get home now?

Suddenly there was a strong gust which carried little spidey-Akane with it. Akane screamed but no one could hear her or help her. She closed her eyes tight.

After a while Akane got up. She looked around. She was still a spider.

"So, where're the others?" A voice asked. Akane looked back to see a huge shadow entering the room….

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Yaay! At last this chapter is over. Keep reading and reviewing and please no flames!**

**Ja Ne,**

**Miki.**


End file.
